


on all cylinders

by MontglaneChess



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontglaneChess/pseuds/MontglaneChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>between scenes, who needs sheets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	on all cylinders

Unlike poetry/filling long pages/and perfume/this comes hot/sweet/and high/from fumes and curves/10 seconds-- breathe/heavy, fast. flushed.

Furious, hard on adrenaline/ no rearview mirror/eyes blown wide/shut/boneless—all angles and straight lines/leaving sweet curved metal, groaning/crushed and panting/untouched:  
 _writhe_ for me.


End file.
